


[vore] Cat's Gift

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Vore, danger/threat of fatal vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Skeleton cat Edge prepares a nice meal for himself and (regular skeleton) Papyrus.





	[vore] Cat's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My cat brought me a catnip mouse, and I said to @DandelionSea, "Idea: cat papyrus brings his owner a mouse skel" and then we developed it into this. Extra thanks to @DandelionSea for beta-reading it :3

“Don’t worry about dinner tonight. I’ve got something prepared,” Edge purred.  
  
“Oh! What a lovely surprise! And the fact that you would give up a chance to dine on my signature spaghetti just adds value to the gift!” Papyrus clasped his hands over his chest and tried to follow Edge into the kitchen.  
  
Edge’s skull remained impassive, but his ear twitched. “Yes. Just sit down and relax, and I’ll put on the finishing touches.”  
  
The table was already set with plates and silverware. It took some resolve to sit still and wait, but Papyrus managed with minimal fidgeting, suppressing the urge to jump up and help Edge carry the tray to the table when he finally reappeared. He quivered with excitement as Edge lifted the lid with a flourish.  
  
Papyrus froze. “What are those?”  
  
“Mice,” said Edge, proudly, “ever so gently sauteed in olive oil, with Italian spices. I know you like Italian food.”  
  
“Mice??” Papyrus leaned back from the table in horror, then forward to get a better look. The mice stared back at him, not visibly restrained, but rather frozen in shock. He didn’t doubt Edge had the reflexes to catch them if they tried to bolt off the table. Like Edge, they were skeleton monsters, though their round ears, hairless tails, and small size reflected their mouse nature. The smaller one had a blue bandanna that matched its ears and its wide terrified eye lights; the other hunched down in an orange hoodie, stained with olive oil and flecks of herbs.  
  
“Yes,” Edge confirmed, with a hint of impatience.  
  
“But—they’re alive?”  
  
“Of course. I don’t want to eat a pile of dust.”  
  
“But—Edge, you can’t eat them. They’re monsters!”  
  
“They’re mice,” Edge shrugged. “And if you haven’t noticed, I’m a cat. It’s fine—look.” He snatched up the blue mouse. Lubricated by the oil, it slipped out of his grasp, but he was prepared. He caught it with his other hand, let it try to climb away over his fingers only to be met by the first hand again.  
  
“Don’t play with it, Edge.”  
  
Edge glanced at him, and Papyrus worried that he’d hurt the skeleton cat with his words. He was only doing what came naturally as a cat, after all. He opened his mouth to apologize.  
  
“Well, all right,” Edge said, and lifted the mouse by the tail, tilting his skull back to drop it between his jaws. Papyrus could only stare as Edge evaluated the results of his cooking, slurped up the mouse’s tail and swallowed it before Papyrus could collect his wits to object.  
  
“I can’t believe you just did that!” Papyrus stood up, towering over Edge by a centimeter or so (not counting Edge’s ears).  
  
“What?” Edge folded his ears back defensively, tail lashing.  
  
“You killed that small skeleton!”  
  
“Oh, he’s not dead. Not yet.” Edge grinned, relaxed, as if the misunderstanding had now been resolved.  
  
“That’s even worse! What’s going to happen to him?”  
  
Edge chuckled. “Best not to think about that too hard.”  
  
Papyrus collapsed back into his chair, leaning against the table with his hand on his forehead. Was Edge a cold-blooded murderer? How could this have happened? Or was he just being judgmental? This was the natural relationship between cats and mice—so did it still apply if they were both monsters? Even if it wasn’t a terrible crime, could things between him and Edge still be the same after he’d seen the cat do this?  
  
“You’re upset.”  
  
He looked up to see Edge peering at him in concern. “I’m—sorry, I realize you’re a cat, so naturally, you—I just need to think about this.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it would disturb you.”  
  
“Of course. If this is normal for you, you couldn’t have predicted—”  
  
Edge’s tail flicked. “I wouldn’t have thought it would be too much for the Great Papyrus.”  
  
Papyrus sat up straight. “Nothing is too much for the Great Papyrus!”  
  
“Good! Because I’ve thought of a way to salvage this dinner.”  
  
“You have?” Papyrus felt some trepidation about the prospect. He glanced at the remaining mouse, which was still sitting on the tray, fixated on Edge, tears glistening in its eye sockets.  
  
“Yes. You don’t want this mouse to be hurt, right?” Edge indicated his stomach (or where it would have been if he had one). “Let’s have a little game—a challenge.”  
  
“I do like games and challenges,” Papyrus agreed, warily.  
  
“All right. If you complete the challenge, you win. If not, I win. And the prize for the winner is this blue mouse, which I will of course return unharmed if that should be you.”  
  
“Nyeh heh heh! The Great Papyrus is equal to any challenge!”  
  
“Excellent. Then I challenge you to … eat the other mouse.”  
  
Papyrus froze, his enthusiastic grin now hollow.  
  
Edge sat down sideways in his chair, legs crossed and tail waving in subtle amusement. “Go on.”  
  
***  
  
Stretch tore his eyes away from the cat—from Blueberry—and looked up at the other equally-giant skeleton.  
  
“I can’t do that!” the skeleton said. The volume of its voice would normally send Stretch skittering for shelter, but what was the point in running now?  
  
“Then I win,” smirked the cat. “Though you can do whatever you want with the orange one, of course. I got him for you.”  
  
The skeleton looked down at Stretch with distaste, and for a moment he was afraid the giant would decide to dispose of him, even if it didn’t want to eat him. But that didn’t matter. He looked back toward the cat.  
  
“If I do this, you won’t hurt the blue mouse?”  
  
“That’s right. A dusty little bandanna wouldn’t make much of a prize.”  
  
Stretch turned back to the other skeleton. It was watching him, its expression serious. “Are you sure the mouse is okay in there? Is there—a time limit?”  
  
The cat laughed. “He’ll be fine for a while. Don’t worry. Do you want to see him, as proof?”  
  
Stretch turned hopefully toward the cat.  
  
“No, no, I believe you.”  
  
Stretch’s ears wilted. He tried to ignore the skeleton’s gloved hands hesitantly encompassing him. If the cat was telling the truth, at least Blueberry would survive. So why couldn’t he stop trembling? The giant skeleton was doing him a favor, really.  
  
“Are you sure this is sanitary?” The skeleton looked down at him dubiously. “I don’t know where he’s been.”  
  
“I washed him,” said the cat.  
  
“If you’re just interested in my opinion on the flavor, I could just taste him,” the skeleton suggested.  
  
“You give up?” the cat smirked.  
  
“No! I can do this. I—” The skeleton cupped his hands under Stretch, lifting him off the table. Stretch looked up at him, hoping he looked brave and not terrified. But perhaps he failed. “I can’t do it.” The skeleton bowed his head, gently setting Stretch back on the tray.  
  
“Wow. At last I’ve defeated the Great Papyrus!” The cat seemed surprised. “I guess I’d better make the most of my prize.”  
  
“Wait!” Stretch got shakily to his feet. “Yes, you can,” he told the skeleton.  
  
“I can’t—I can’t do that to you. You’re so small and helpless.”  
  
The cat laughed. “That’s exactly why it’s so easy.” The skeleton shot him a glare.  
  
“Please. For my brother.” Stretch walked off the tray, over to the skeleton’s plate, and sat down in the center.  
  
“But aren’t you scared?”  
  
“Will the cat keep his word?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“Then it’s worth it. Please.” Stretch held the skeleton’s gaze steadily. His trembling was probably too small for such a large monster to perceive anyway.  
  
“All right,” the skeleton agreed after a moment. “If you’re sure!”  
  
Stretch nodded grimly, and the skeleton reached for him again.  
  
“If you’re so civilized, why don’t you eat with a fork?” the cat suggested.  
  
“Oh.” The skeleton picked up the fork, looked at it as if he’d never seen one before, then down at Stretch as if asking permission. Stretch clutched at his chest as if he could hold his soul still and stop himself from panicking, but he met the skeleton’s eyes and nodded. None of the details of his death mattered except that Blueberry lived.  
  
The skeleton poked at his midsection unhappily, but his spine proved too thick to fit between the tines. Stretch tried to grab onto the fork, but it was too slick, and he was still covered in oil. So he pulled up his hoodie, thinking the skeleton might hook the tines under his ribs; but the skeleton took a different approach, turning the fork sideways and inserting the tines between the individual ribs. It hurt, as the tines forced his ribs to adjust to their spacing, and it hurt more when his ribs were supporting his whole weight. Stretch grimaced, refusing to cry out; that would discourage the skeleton from eating him, and then what would happen to Blueberry?  
  
He opened his eyes in time to see the skeleton’s mouth approach, jaws open to reveal a bright orange tongue. He couldn’t help but squeak in terror, but it was a relief when the jaws closed over him, and the fork was pulled out. Soon Blueberry’s life, perhaps even his freedom, would be secured, and now that he was hidden behind the skeleton’s teeth he didn’t have to hide his fear. He curled up on the tongue, trying to catch his tears with his sleeves just in case the taste of them gave the skeleton second thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Blueberry hadn’t expected to come back out of the strange red magical netherspace alive, but after the magic walls pressed and squeezed against him for a second time, he realized he felt cool air on his bones. He opened his eyes and found the skeleton cat looming over him, and the other giant skeleton too. He stretched out his legs—he seemed to be all there—and looked around—he was lying in the cat’s hands. Perhaps not his number one choice of location, but what else could happen that was worse than getting eaten?  
  
“Here you go. Your rightful prize.” The cat dropped him, but he landed in another pair of gloved hands.  
  
The other skeleton held him up to face level. “Hello, little mouse! My name’s Papyrus. Are you injured at all?”  
  
“No, I don’t think so!” Blueberry righted himself and got to his knees, uncertain if he could stand all the way up on the unsteady surface. “I’m Blueberry. I think I—What happened?”  
  
“I’m afraid Edge ate you. But you’re all right now. Please excuse his rudeness—he is a cat, after all.”  
  
Blueberry looked over his shoulder at the cat, who was watching serenely. “I—I suppose I can thank my magnificent luck for getting me out of that one!”  
  
“Or your magnificent brother!”  
  
“Stretch? Where is he?” They’d been together when the cat had caught them and throughout the—he didn’t want to think about it. But where was Stretch now? Surely he couldn’t have been eaten too! Or how would he have rescued Blueberry?  
  
“Er. Just a minute. Edge? How do I get him back?”  
  
The cat laughed. “Who said anything about getting him back?”  
  
“Edge!”  
  
“Relax, I’m sure he’s fine.”  
  
***  
  
“He’s not moving,” Papyrus announced, even though they could all clearly see that.  
  
Edge held back the other mouse, Blueberry, as he tried to scurry across the table to his brother. “Shh, give him some space. He just needs to breathe.”  
  
Papyrus could only wait so long without doing anything. He prodded the orange mouse with a finger. No response. He prodded it harder.  
  
“Ugh. Leave me alone, I’m dead.”  
  
Blueberry finally forced his way through the gap between two of Edge’s fingers and ran over. “Brother! You’re not dead!”  
  
Stretch raised his skull to look at Blueberry, then let it drop again, turning it to glare at Edge. “You said you wouldn’t hurt my brother. So why is he dead, too?”  
  
Blueberry plopped down and leaned over him. “What are you talking about, brother? I’m not dead!”  
  
“Yes you are. Because I’m dead and you’re here with me. That cat killed you after he said he wouldn’t.”  
  
“Excuse me, um, Stretch?” Papyrus interrupted. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. Because if Blueberry being here means that he’s dead, why would Edge and I be here? We’re certainly not dead.”  
  
Stretch looked up at him for a moment, then glanced at Blueberry and Edge, considering Papyrus’s logic. “In that case—come on, Blueberry. Let’s get out of here.” He kept his eye lights on Edge, the biggest threat, as he got to his feet and tried to pull his brother away from the larger skeletons. Papyrus wondered how he intended to get down from the tabletop.  
  
“But Papyrus said we could stay!”  
  
“Papyrus?” Stretch must have caught his name, as he looked correctly toward Papyrus. “Why would we want to stay with him? And that cat?”  
  
“I don’t know about the cat, but Papyrus says he has plenty of food, and we’d be safe! He doesn’t eat mice!”  
  
“That’s right!” Papyrus chimed in. “I can easily spare enough to feed the two of you.”  
  
“I don’t know, my brother can be quite a glutton!” Blueberry laughed.  
  
Stretch seemed to be tempted by the promise of food. “I don’t want to end up locked in a little cage,” he said warily.  
  
“Of course not! No cages, I promise!” Papyrus assured him.  
  
“Or getting eaten by the cat again.”  
  
“I would never eat Papyrus’s pets,” Edge huffed.  
  
The mice glanced at him uneasily.  
  
“You wouldn’t be pets!” Papyrus corrected.  
  
“What would we be then?” Blueberry asked.  
  
“Friends!” Papyrus chirped hopefully.  
  
The mice looked expectantly at Edge, who sighed in resignation. “I wouldn’t eat his friends, either. Or roommates, or what have you. So long as he doesn’t declare all the mice in the multiverse to be his acquaintances,” he admonished preemptively.  
  
Papyrus shook it off. “See! You will be perfectly safe!”  
  
Blueberry wiggled out of Stretch’s grasp and scampered up Papyrus’s arm, nestling in the folds of his scarf. “Come on, brother!”  
  
Stretch wavered for a moment, casting suspicious looks at Edge, before finally giving in. “All right. I guess it can’t get much worse.” Papyrus held still as the taller mouse climbed much more slowly up his glove, slipped on his humerus but caught onto his scarf and joined his brother on his shoulder.  
  
Papyrus stood up carefully so as not to dislodge his new friends. “Now, since I’m afraid I may have ruined the dinner you had planned, I had better prepare a substitute!” Fortunately Edge seemed amused rather than upset by the turn of events. Papyrus walked past him into the kitchen. “I hope spaghetti will suffice!”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [my tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
